


hey you

by Liapotter



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: animals!au, everybody is an animal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: The second sentence Eduardo had said to Mark ever was: "I don't know if you're aware… that you got some poop on your balls."





	hey you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in November 2013.

* 如遇各种丧失情节都请跟我默念：他们都是小动物，他们都是小动物，他们都是小动物。

 

* * *

 

1  
Mark第一次见到Eduardo的时候，他正趴在Kirkland宿舍门前的台阶上晒太阳。那是一个难得的晴天。雨下了将近一个星期，Mark在楼梯底下又黑又潮的狭小空间里缩了将近一个星期，现在雨终于停了。虽然他倒是没觉得楼梯底下有什么不好，但能有个机会晒晒太阳也很不错。  
然后一只体型巨大的边境牧羊犬从他面前蹿了过去。追着一只橙红色的胖乎乎的仓鼠。Huh。Mark眯着眼睛懒洋洋地舔起爪子。  
一只麻雀扑楞着翅膀落在他身后的窗台上。

 

2  
Eduardo看起来一点也不像流浪狗。即使到现在也是如此。虽然他的毛发因为疏于打理已经不再像当初那么顺滑，但是他从来不会让自己显得太脏，像校园里其他那些常年出没在宿舍、食堂附近的流浪狗一样，浑身沾满泥土、油渍和其他难以名状的污物，以致看不清本来毛发的颜色。不，Eduardo固执地保持着清洁，仿佛是为了抓住最后一丝曾经被宠爱过的尊严。  
Mark就从来没在意过这回事。猫有自己的清洁系统。但是Eduardo会时不时地叼着他的后颈把他丢到草坪洒水器跟前，整个身体压在他身上不让他动，强迫他洗澡。一只塞尔凯克卷毛猫体型再大也不是成年边牧的对手，何况因为营养不良，Mark在同类中也属于体型偏小的。  
实际上，Eduardo对Mark说的第二句话就是“I don't know if you're aware… that you got some poop on your balls。”（“我不知道你有没有意识到……你的蛋蛋上沾了点儿屎。”）说完他垂下头，似乎是在替Mark尴尬。但Mark一向拒绝适时感到难堪，不为所动地甩了甩尾巴。  
哦，而且，Eduardo还挂着他的项圈和狗牌。虽然狗牌上除了他的名字之外没有其他任何有用的信息。  
Mark不知道他是被主人抛弃了，还是自己走失了。Eduardo没说过，Mark也没问。他很少说到主人，Mark只知道他从前的主人是一个九岁的小男孩，名字叫Andrés。

Mark从来没有过主人。

小时候，Eduardo和主人一家生活在迈阿密。  
他向Mark讲了很多关于迈阿密的事情，那里终年闷热潮湿的天气，海滩上人们赤裸的双腿丛林，总是让他消化不良的热带水果，还有他埋在后院篱笆下面的小玩意，都是从主人卧室里偷出来的，Eduardo有些得意地摇晃着尾巴。  
Mark心不在焉地歪了歪头，眼睛眯成一条缝。大概在Eduardo说到天气的时候他就已经走了神。

Mark出生在波士顿，实际上就是在这个校园里。他就出生在威德纳图书馆东侧的排风管道中。他们现在所在的位置距离他出生的地方还不到一百米。而他到过的最远的地方是比肯街（Beacon St），在那里一家酒吧的后巷里，他认识了Erica，一只中华田园猫，瘦小、肮脏、强韧。这桩风流事最后以一只一出生就夭折了的小猫仔和被尖利的爪子抓破的鼻头而告终。Mark不是很想回忆起这些细节。  
他很难想像Eduardo所描述的那种会让人和动物全都软趴趴地摊在地板上一动不动，恨不得把内里连着舌头全都伸出去的炎热。他所熟悉的是漫长的冬季、雪和寒冷。  
他也没有见过真的海。虽然他常常溜进学校电影院里，在电影里已经看过很多了。

Well, whatever.

Mark想知道住在三楼第二间的那个姑娘还会不会给他买吞拿鱼罐头。他觉得很有希望。  
“我需要洗个澡。”Mark突然宣布道，纵身一跃跳到地上。他走了几步回头看到Eduardo还在台阶顶上傻愣愣地蹲坐着。  
“你来不来？”  
“汪！”  
Eduardo四肢着地，发出一声欢快的吠叫。

 

3  
至于Dustin，就完完全全是另外一种故事了。

Dustin自称是奥本山街（Mt Auburn St）上的明星产品（说到“产品”这个词时Dustin做了个鬼脸），毛色鲜艳，性情温和，食量小，不挑食，肠胃结实，寿命长——Mark觉得他似乎是在背诵宠物商店商品目录旁边的简介。  
“Yeah，知道奥本山街转角处的那个橱窗上的海报吧？”Mark不知道。Dustin无限惋惜地点点头。“海报上的那只仓鼠就是我，当然商品目录上的也是。啊，good ol’ days。”不过他的口气听上去相当缺乏热度。  
Dustin是从宠物商店里逃出来的，和其他三只仓鼠一起。他们的名字分别是Tommy，Danny和London，是的Dustin，Mark还记得他们的名字，愿他们的灵魂得到安息。如果你把Dustin的话当真，他们的“越狱”故事可谓跌宕起伏险象环生，涉及到自制的超小型胶囊炸弹、藏在颊囊里的开锁工具（曲别针）、利如刀锋的牙齿、墨镜和一大堆“砰”“砰”“咔嚓”“哔啵哔啵”的拟声词。按照Mark的理解，在这一整个过程中起最为至关重要作用的非一个忘了关好鼠笼的实习生莫属。  
Dustin不置可否地耸了耸和身体浑然一体、几乎看不出来在哪的肩膀，然后鼓起脸颊，从嘴里掏出一颗瓜子啃起来。  
“但是，但是我不明白……”Eduardo悄声说，平时一直竖着的耳朵现在垂下来，尾巴以一种非常缓慢的频率微微摆动着，看上去无精打采的。Mark知道他是沮丧。狗的心情还真是一眼就能看破。  
“哪一部分？”Mark歪过头。  
“关于Tommy、Danny还有London……？”  
“Wardo，”Mark一字一句说得很慢，“仓鼠的寿命大多只有两年半。”  
Dustin倒是语气轻松：“唔，当然，我们大多能活到三十二个月，‘寿命长’，还记得吧——据说我曾曾祖父的曾曾祖父的曾曾祖父就活了三十九个月。你看，Tommy他们都比我要大得多，我想Danny实际上是我曾曾祖父的曾曾祖父的曾祖父的弟弟什么的……所以。”  
“那是——两年八个月？”现在Eduardo的神情完全就是震惊了。  
“两年八个月，三十二个月，是的，唔，我还是更喜欢后一种说法，”Dustin吃完瓜子，在胸前抹了抹他的小爪子，又从嘴里掏出一颗花生米递给Mark，“我比你们死得都早，所以你们得对我好一点。”  
“别这么说，伙计！”Eduardo虚弱地抗议。  
Mark盯着Dustin的爪子，一脸怀疑。Dustin又把花生米往Mark鼻子底下伸。  
塞尔凯克转了转眼珠，故意张大嘴巴打了个呵欠，露出四颗又长又尖的犬齿和两排同样吓人的槽牙。Dustin的举着食物的前臂直发抖。  
“你，你说过你不吃仓鼠的！！！”  
Mark哼了一声。  
“Dustin，我不吃仓鼠。但你知道我要是哪天心情不好一样可以咬死你。”  
“啊，”Dustin松了一口气，“不，不不，你不会的=D。”你简直能听出来他话里带的表情符号。  
Mark露出一个跟电影里的柴郡猫学来的诡笑。

 

4  
Chris是——没人知道Chris是怎么回事。  
他是一只鸟。  
这差不多就能说明全部问题了。

 

5  
严格来说，Mark最先认识的是Chris。

Mark曾经试图捕猎鸟类。  
他喜欢认为这是每只猫都必然经历的成长阶段。整日蹲守在Kirkland门前草坪中心的鸟澡盆旁，掩藏在台阶底下，竖着耳朵，眼睛转来转去，一直保持高度紧张的进攻姿态。他比所有同类都要更加专注。一阵风吹过，一片叶子从树上落下，或是一个学生走过，其他猫咪都会不由自主地跟在后面打转。但是Mark不会。  
同样地，他也从来没有成功捕到过一只鸟。  
很快他就脱离了这个疯狂捕鸟的阶段。

“也许这就是你的问题所在。”然后那天早晨，一只麻雀围着他转了几圈，落在他面前，几乎就在他的爪子旁边。Mark半心半意地挥了下爪子，麻雀敏捷地躲开了。  
“你知道，他们都很容易分神，但你不是。”麻雀就事论事地说，“因为你的感官太迟钝了。你的速度不够快，姿势也全不对。我观察了你很久。”  
Mark莫名其妙地看着他，眨了眨眼：“哦，你，我见过你。”准确地说，Mark不止见过他，还使出了浑身解数想要抓住他，两次。对方头顶上一簇金色的羽毛总能让人印象深刻。  
“也许吧，”麻雀侧过脑袋用鸟喙梳理了一下翅膀上的羽毛，“我想你小时候大概跟同类玩得不够。你可不适合野外捕猎。更别提抓鸟。”  
“我早就过了那个阶段了。”Mark说着不知为什么就带了些辩解的意味。他也不知道自己干嘛要和一只鸟解释自己。那可是一只鸟。猫吃鸟。……或者不吃。就这么简单。  
他又挥了几下爪子，每次都扑了空。  
“那很好，”麻雀毫不在意地说，“我只是想说你应该换个生活方式，找个主人什么的。”  
Mark眯起眼睛看着他。  
“虽然住在食堂附近你也不用担心喂不饱自己……”如果麻雀能耸肩，也许现在他的动作就接近于耸肩，“ugh，这个校园里的猫多得简直让我过敏。”  
然后麻雀展开翅膀，飞走了。

这都是在Mark学会如何利用人类得到自己想要的吞拿鱼罐头和红色藤条糖之前的事情。

 

6  
快进，或者倒带，取决于你如何看待时间这回事，然后按下播放。

Mark清理完两只前爪，接着向后坐倒在地上，若有所思地抬起一条后腿。就在这时，那只边境牧羊犬又回到了Kirkland门前。  
一猫一狗面面相觑。Mark收缩起瞳孔，歪了下头，依旧还保持着后腿抬高的姿势。  
“哦，hi。”这是Eduardo跟他说的第一句话。  
狗的视线向下瞄了一眼，又回到和Mark对视的状态。  
“我不知道你有没有意识到……你的蛋蛋上沾了点儿屎。”这是第二句。  
Mark不为所动地甩了甩尾巴。  
“我能不能——”第三句只能算半句。Eduardo说到一半发出一声类似呜咽的声音，用前爪刨了两下地面，才又接着说：“我能不能闻下你的屁股？”

……哦，狗啊。  
老实说Mark真是相当不喜欢狗。倒不是基于大多数猫咪，或者狗，脑子里根深蒂固的“猫狗大战”一类的思考模式，他小时候身边也没有同类可以给他灌输这种观点，他只是觉得大部分狗都蠢得要命。  
他见过太多的狗，对着主人摇头摆尾，吐着愚蠢的舌头，口水滴在脚边，完全没有意识到自己马上就要被抛弃了。Mark最擅长辨认的就是别人在离开你之前露出的那一种神情，人类也好，猫也好，或是其他动物。那神情里通常包含了最低限度的怜爱，如果有的话，一些绝决，几分残忍，最奇怪的其中所包含的最大程度的遗憾和懊悔。这也是Mark最为痛恨的一部分。  
而且狗会讨好人类，没有任何合理的、说得上的原因。Eduardo之后会向他解释，带着些无奈和无辜，狗对任何生物表现出亲昵都是出于单纯的喜爱。这是狗的天性。Mark会不屑一顾，他会指出，这可没给狗带来什么明显的好处。这个校园里有多少无家可归的猫，就有多少露宿街头的狗。Eduardo会好脾气地用鼻子蹭几下他的脖子，Mark会忽然断了先前的思路，不由自主地发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
猫和人类的关系就简单明了得多。猫咪偶尔也会撒娇卖萌，或者做出近似讨好的举动，但这丝毫不会改变他们同人类关系的本质。猫与人类之间是永恒的利用和被利用。更多的时候，猫咪只是摆出一副居高临下唯我独尊的姿态，而人类还真的就买他们的账。单凭这一点，Mark就可以安全地断定，猫确实是比狗要更加高级的一个物种。

相对来说没那么重要的一个因素是，狗对待猫也实在算不上友好。  
但是这只狗，显然有些不太一样，甚至大概可以说不太对劲的地方。他没对着Mark咆哮，看起来也没有想要追着Mark跑上三个街区就因为他愿意，相反，他睁大了眼睛，要求闻一下Mark的屁股。

Mark跳下台阶，绕着这只狗转了两圈，尾巴高高地竖着。Mark注意到他带着一个皮制项圈，项圈正中央坠着的狗牌上面应该是他的名字，Eduardo Saverin。但他确定无疑是一条流浪狗。Mark能闻的出来。  
“喵。”最后Mark低低地叫了一声，算是应许。  
Eduardo垂下头，在Mark的屁股后面嗅了嗅，然后伸出舌头，舔了一下Mark的蛋蛋。  
Mark猛地转过身，尾巴甩在狗的脸上。  
“你他妈的在干嘛？！”  
“Um… sorry？”Eduardo迟疑地说。  
Mark瞪视着他低垂的耳朵和尾巴。  
“我让你闻我的屁股不代表你就可以舔我的蛋蛋，”Mark语速飞快地说，“我不知道你们犬类的被口水泡过的脑袋里都有些什么样的念头，大概全是和人类玩扔接球的那一套——”  
Eduardo可怜地呜咽了一声。  
“——但是对于猫来说，你不能随随便便就去舔别人的蛋蛋，你不是支配者，你没有权力——”  
“哦，得了吧。”  
那只头顶上长了一簇金色羽毛的麻雀在他们头上盘旋了半圈，落在最上面的一级台阶上。“你拿猫的等级制度那一套和狗讲没有半点意思，再说你自己本来对那些东西也全都嗤之以鼻——说了我一直在观察你。”接着他冲Eduardo展开一边翅膀，“我是Chris。”  
“哦，hi，我叫Eduardo。”Mark意识到他吞掉了自己的姓。  
Eduardo和Chris一起看向Mark。  
“好吧，我是Mark。”Mark极不情愿地说，他转了转眼珠，想起几分钟之前的那一幕，“哦，Ed——，huh，Wardo，刚才你在追的那只仓鼠，你要吃了他吗？我知道他的名字和地址——慢着，还是你已经吃掉他了？”  
“什么？不，不不，不不不——”Eduardo略带惊恐地后退半步，“我追他只是因为他差点咬坏我的项圈——我没有吃掉他，我不吃仓鼠，Jesus Christ，你疯了吗——”  
“不，冷静一下——”Mark伸出一只爪子按在Eduardo的前爪上，“我是开玩笑的——”  
“哈！我都还以为你是要吃掉我呢！这样你早说不就好了！”  
一只橙红色的胖乎乎的仓鼠突然凭空冒了出来，他先是看看Eduardo，又看看Mark，接着把自己的小爪子也放在了猫和狗交叠着的爪子上。  
“Dustin。”Chris叹了口气，“见到你也很高兴。”  
“hi，Chris，hi——”Dustin歪了下头，“狗先生——”  
“Eduardo。”Eduardo说。  
“好吧，Eduardo，嗯，关于项圈的事，抱歉我以为，你知道，你用不上那东西了，我就觉得，哈，一个磨牙的好机会——”Dustin停顿了一下，“哦，hi，Mark——就，保险起见，再问一次，你确定不吃仓鼠吧？”  
Mark用尾巴猛拍了几下地面，咬着牙说：“不。”  
Eduardo一脸疑惑地侧头看向Chris，Chris做了一个意义不明的动作。他脸上的神情让Eduardo认为也许对鸟来说这就是在耸肩了。

“呃，”Eduardo清了清嗓子，“那么，非常高兴认识你们，我猜。”

7  
Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> * 关于狗和猫舔蛋蛋的问题，均来自yahoo answers上的回答。首先，舔蛋蛋只是清洁行为，和性毫不沾边。然后，狗给猫舔蛋蛋可能只是因为他们喜欢帮忙（……）。猫舔别的猫的蛋蛋似乎更有深意一点，猫会互相清洁、打扮，一般来说会去舔别的猫的蛋蛋的那一只猫是占支配地位（dominant）的，他会觉得有义务照顾其他的猫，被舔的猫一般也不会反过来舔支配者的蛋蛋。但是这种等级制度有多严格就不得而知啦……
> 
> * 其实这个故事后面还有一些情节的（……），比如Chris要跟着他家Sean E去南方过冬啦，Christy想要收养Wardo啦，Mark打算跟着Sean P去流浪啦……但是我一时写不出了，不然就窗了（……）。于是（……），暂时就是这样了（……）。也许会有hey you 2【别信【。
> 
> * 关于塞尔凯克卷毛猫（Selkirk Rex）：2000年被确认的一个新的猫咪自然品种，原产地为美国。毛色繁多，眼睛颜色多变，可从深金色至紫铜色不一。体型较大，骨架重，四肢壮健，身躯厚实平直。头部硕大呈圆形，双眼浑圆亮大。最显明的特征是松卷的披毛，颈项周围、腹部尤其卷曲，浓密丰厚，背部披毛则较平直；猫须也呈卷曲，脆弱易折断。
> 
> * 关于边境牧羊犬（Border Collie）：边境牧羊犬以精力旺盛、体格精实且容易学习杂技运动而闻名，在犬类竞技与牧羊犬竞赛中往往表现亮眼，且被学界认为是最聪明的犬种。边牧的肌肉发达、身躯坚实，具有平滑的轮廓，给人的印象是动作毫不费力，非常灵敏活泼，而其具有无穷的耐力。眼圈色素和眼睛颜色为褐色；如果身体主要颜色不是黑色，眼睛的颜色会明显浅一些。耳朵竖立或半立（保持1/4到3/4的耳朵竖立）。批毛有两种类型，粗毛和短毛。最普通的颜色就是黑白相间，带（或不带）褐色斑纹。
> 
> * 关于仓鼠（Hamster）：根据百度，Dustin应该是一种叫叙利亚的仓鼠，在中国叫黄金仓鼠（Golden Hamster）。原产地为叙利亚、黎巴嫩、以色列，于1938年引入美国后才正式成为宠物。寿命一般为2至3年，根据记录最高可以达到5年。黄金鼠较其他仓鼠比脸部较大。数量是仓鼠中最多的，体形也是最大的。脑容量比其他仓鼠大因此更聪明。
> 
> * 关于麻雀（Sparrow）：嗯，我也不知道Chris具体是什么品类，肯定是树麻雀的一种（……），好吧主要是对鸟太不了解了（……）。关于麻雀，有两点让我特别震惊（……），一是麻雀不是候鸟，好吧我是真的不知道；二是麻雀的寿命竟然长达10到12年。
> 
> * 以上关于小动物的信息都来自百度百科。


End file.
